Don't Make Me Leave
by zerofour56
Summary: "Kau kecil sekali" komentar Chanyeol ketika ia memeluk Baekhyun. 'Dan lembut, dan sangat harum' lanjutnya dalam hati. Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun terekeh di dadanya, "kau saja yang terlalu besar" ucap Baekhyun. [ChanBaek/Yaoi/M/BoysxBoys]


Don't Make Me Leave

Baekhyun menghela napas berat ketika sudah mencapai koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi, karena memang susah bubar sekolah sejak sejam yang lalu, hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang masih berkeliaran di area sekolah. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu mulai berjalan kembali. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan ketika Chanyeol menahan lengannya. Ia mengernyit, menahan kesakitan yang Chanyeol timbulkan di lengannya. Dengan wajah angkuh Baekhyun berbalik.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Ia sudah cukup kesal ketika Chanyeol ikut campur urusannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa maumu?! Kenapa kau memukul Kyungsoo!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Huh!" Baekhyun menyergah lengannya, tetapi semakin ia melawan, Chanyeol makin mencengkeram lengannya lebih erat.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat, misalnya saat Baekhyun sedang memukul Kyungsoo.

"Apa pedulimu!" Teriak baekhyun, "Lepaskan!"

"Dengar! Aku tak mau mendengar ataupun melihatmu menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi. Atau.."

"Atau apa?!" bentak Baekhyun, ia mengernyit menahan sakit, mencoba melepaskan lengannya.

"Atau aku akan berbuat yang lebih kasar daripada ini!" Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan lengannya sambil berbalik pergi. Tetapi, mungkin karena Chanyeol menggunakan tenaga lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya ia pakai atau karena Baekhyun tidak siap ketika Chanyeol melepaskannya, Baekhyun malah terduduk dengan sangat keras ke lantai.

"Ahh" pekik Baekhyun dengan nyaring. Baekhyun merasakan nyeri pada bokongnya untuk kedua kali hari ini, kemudian ia mengintip kedepan, dan Baekhyun menyesali setelahnya saat ia melihat punggung Chanyeol yang berbelok masuk ke aula.

'Sudah kuduga, ia bahkan tidak menengok ketika aku jatuh, cih!' batinnya.

Baekhyun terdiam dalam posisi duduknya, kemudian ia merapatkan lututnya. Baekhyun merenung, mengingat kembali pertengkaran Kyungsoo dengan dirinya sebelum ini.

 _Flashback_

 _"Berhenti mengusikku! Jangan kau ikut campur urusanku dengan si Rusa itu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa!" Kyungsoo berteriak. Baekhyun menghela nafas, bahkan Kyungsoo enggan menyebut namanya, dan juga Luhan._

 _"Sadarlah Kyung, balas dendammu ini adalah kesalahan, seharusnya kau percaya pada Luhan-"_

 _"Berani-beraninya kau mengaturku!" Kyungsoo menyela ucapan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun mengerti Kyungsoo terlalu marah, jadi Ia hanya diam saja ketika Kyungsoo memukulnya. Nyeri menjalar pada bokongnya dan perutnya ketika ia terduduk dilantai. Omong-omong pukulan Kyungsoo cukup keras ketika menghantam perutnya._

 _Kyungsoo mencengkeram kerah baju Baekhyun, "kenapa kau diam saja, pengecut! Kau hanya bisa berdiri di belakang ayahmu saja!"_

 _Kyungsoo memang kuat, tetapi Baekhyun lebih pandai berkelahi ketimbang Kyungsoo, jadi ketika Kyungsoo memancingnya dengan menyebut-nyebut ayahnya, Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak membalasnya. Baekhyun mendorong bahu Kyungsoo dan membuatnya jatuh ke belakang dan berhasil memukul Kyungsoo. Belum sempat ia menyesal karena sudah mendorong Kyungsoo sampai terjatuh dengan keras, Kyungsoo sudah bangkit kembali lalu membalasnya dengan membabi buta dan berhasil memukul perut Baekhyun dua kali._

 _Jadi, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan kembali medorong Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh ke lantai, ia menempatkan dirinya diatas Kyungsoo yang setengah terbaring di lantai. Lalu memegang kerah kemeja Kyungsoo. Pukulan pertama mampu membuat sudut bibir Kyungsoo berdarah. Dengan muka merah dan mata melotot marah, Kyungsoo mencoba membalasnya, namun gagal. Ketika pukulan kedua Baekhyun hampir mengenai wajah Kyungsoo._

 _Tangan Baekhyun tertahan sesenti dihadapan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mendongak melihat Chanyeol yang menahan pukulannya. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Tatapan tajam Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa itu adalah tatapan permusuhan dan juga kebencian, sama seperti tatapan yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo, Luhan ataupun Kris padanya._

 _Tatapannya pula mampu menghasilkan pisau tak kasat mata yang menghunjam jantung Baekhyun berkali-kali, Baekhyun merasakan kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri berkali lipat._

 _Kyungsoo mengerang di belakang Chanyeol, sehingga tatapan itu terputus, juga tangan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya menahan kepalan tangan Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkulai di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bergegas membantu Kyungsoo, bertanya apa yang terjadi dan sebagainya. Baekhyun menulikan pendengarannya dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan aula. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang khawatir pada Kyungsoo._

 _Flashback off_

Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa, persis seperti yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing ketika Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini. Menuduhnya segala macam, atau memojokkannya dan membela Kyungsoo mati-matian. Walaupun Baekhyun sadar hati kecilnya selalu meneriakkan kata ketidakadilan, tetapi pikirannya selalu menepis segala macam bentuk harapan-harapan tabu ataupun impian-impian mustahil itu.

Baekhyun bersikeras menolak ide 'cemburu' di benaknya karena Chanyeol yang melindungi Kyungsoo. Seharusnya ia senang, karena sekarang Chanyeol yang selalu 'ada' untuk Kyungsoo, bukan hanya Kai dan dirinya yang tidak dianggap. Baekhyun sudah tahu watak Kyungsoo, ia terlalu keras.

Lagi-lagi karena balas dendam sialan itu, lalu setelahnya, akan ada satu orang lagi yang membencinya, bukan, melainkan sudah membencinya. Itu bukan masalah besar bagi Baekhyun. Toh semua orang memang membenci ataupun memusuhi Baekhyun, mungkin tidak semua membencinya, melainkan takut kepadanya.

Jadi takut ataupun benci, Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dan sekarang menambah satu musuh bukan sesuatu yang mesti di lebih-lebihkan. Setidaknya masih ada Sehun dan Kai yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Walaupun fokus mereka masih terbelah lagi terhadap Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Asalkan kedua sahabatnya aman di tangan Kai dan Sehun.

Pikiran-pikiran itu terputus ketika Bakehyun menyadari ada seseorang di hadapannya yang terengah-engah.

"Baek! Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, dan kenapa kau terduduk di lantai?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi.

Entah mengapa sosok dingin Sehun selalu menguap jika ia hanya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun saja. Baekhyun hanya mengerjap lalu menggeleng kecil ketika Sehun mengatur napasnya dan berkata lagi, "kenapa kau diam saja?"

Sehun yang sadar bahwa pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab hanya mendesah pelan, dan mulai membantu Baekhyun bangun dari lantai. Sehun mengerti bahwa Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan membesarkan suatu masalah yang dihadapinya, malah Baekhyun cenderung menutupi segala sesuatunya, dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa.

Jadi, ketika Ia menemukan Baekhyun yang terduduk dilantai dan diam saja ketika ditanya, Sehun mencoba mengerti bahwa Baekhyun pasti habis berurusan dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan ataupun Kris. Masalah Baekhyun hanya berputar pada tiga orang itu saja.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah mampu berdiri dengan tegak, Sehun melihat kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun. Dan melihat arah tatapan Baekhyun pada lengan kirinya sendiri yang Sehun genggam.

Sehun mengikuti arah tatapan Baekhyun dan terhenyak, lengan Baekhyun amat memerah jadi ia buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya. Sehun yakin ia tidak menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dengan kencang, kenapa lengannya bisa memerah seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengelus-elus bekas kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di lengannya yang putih.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu Baek?" tanya Sehun, Ia mencari-cari mata Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menolak untuk menatapnya. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas lelah dan berkata pelan, "nanti aku ceritakan, ayo pergi dari sini"

"kau harus berjanji kepadaku dulu sebelum pergi dari sini" ini adalah kata-kata yang selalu ampuh untuk membuat Baekhyun menatap matanya. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar melihat Baekhyun yang memainkan ujung sepatunya ketika ia gugup. Butuh beberapa tarikan napas untuk baekhyun menjawab, "Ya! Aku berjanji"

Sehun melihat keteguhan di mata Baekhyun yang berhiaskan eyeliner tipis itu. Sedetik setelahnya Baekhyun berpaling lalu berjalan. Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun melihat punggung kecil itu yang selalu layu ketika ia mengucapkan sebuah janji.

Sehun sebenarnya kurang suka dengan kata-kata ampuh yang sering ia gunakan untuk Baekhyun. Malah ia membenci ketika Baekhyun berjanji. Sebuah perjanjian yang diucapkan Baekhyun adalah kata-kata keramat, dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah ingkar janji ketika ia sudah berjanji.

Sehun tahu menyebutkan sebuah janji bagi Baekhyun adalah hal tersulit kedua setelah kematian ibunya. Tetapi, jika sebuah janji mampu membuat Baekhyun bercerita kepadanya, maka Sehun rela melakukan apa saja agar Baekhyun mampu membuat janji.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian, mungkin ini adalah hal terlangka yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Sehun hanya akan menampakkan keriangannya di depan Baekhyun dan Luhan kesayangannya saja. Sehun berjalan lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Sehun. Ia kemudian mengembangkan senyumannya ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum. Omong-omong senyum Sehun juga merupakan satu jurus ampuh yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat menggelikan ketika tersenyum lebar seperti itu, idiot!" komentar Baekhyun, Sehun berhasil mengembalikan Baekhyunnya seperti biasa, mood nya kembali naik. Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun, dan berkata, "ayo makan! Aku sangat kelaparan!" Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Idiot!" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, dan Sehun mulai menyeret Baekhyun dalam rangkulannya.

Yang Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak tahu adalah Chanyeol yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan tajam. Beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia keluar dari aula bersama Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya, mata onyx Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berdiri di tempat terakhir kali Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terjatuh, 'sepertinya mereka terlibat percakapan serius' pikir Chanyeol ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri ke arah pandangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat sedang menunduk di hadapan Sehun.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, kemudian Baekhyun memutus kontak mata dengan Chanyeol lalu berkata sesuatu kepada Sehun.

Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik pergi, tanpa melirik Chanyeol sedikitpun. Tetapi Chanyeol dapat menangkap sekilas lengan kemerahan Baekhyun di atas kulitnya yang putih itu, kemerahan akibat cengkeraman Chanyeol pada lengan Baekhyun itu tercetak jelas malah, sedikit menyesalinya ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang mengusap-usap bekas kemerahan itu tanpa sadar.

Tetapi Chanyeol lebih tidak suka dengan kejadian selanjutnya ketika Baekhyun tersenyum amat sangat manis kepada Sehun. Chanyeol mengernyit ke arah si kecil yang berada dalam rangkulan Sehun. Ia mendengus marah, dan ia sadar ketika Kyungsoo berkata, "ada apa Yeol?"

Sesuatu menghantam keras pikirannya ketika kemarahannya kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang bermesraan lebih tidak masuk akal ketimbang kemarahannya terhadap Baekhyun insiden pemukulan Kyungsoo tadi. Walaupun urusan Kyungsoo juga menjadi urusannya sekarang. Tetapi rasanya ada yang ganjil dengan kejadian tadi.

"Yeol kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo berkata lagi.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, "Ayo, kuantar kau ke UKS, kau butuh diobati." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Mereka berjalan bersisian. Saling terdiam beberapa saat. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan kejadian barusan. Tetapi Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak bertanya kepada Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesal dan lebih pendiam dari pada biasanya.

Chanyeol heran kenapa si kecil—omong-omong ia lebih heran lagi mengapa dirinya selalu keceplosan memanggilnya si kecil dalam pikirannya— suka sekali memukul Kyungsoo. Sudah berapa kali ia memergoki Baekhyun yang sedang memukul Kyungsoo.

Pikiran mengenai si kecil—nah kan?—terputus ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan UKS. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah ranjang, kemudian duduk di atasnya. Chanyeol segera mengambil peralatan P3K yang ada di lemari yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Chanyeol menarik kursi kemudian duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk. Chanyeol membuka kotak P3K kemudian tangannya mengarah pada dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo. Tangannya mulai sibuk mengobati sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang berdarah.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa Kyungsoo memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Namun, ia menolak untuk berkata apapun sebelum Kyungsoo yang memulai.

"Si Byun itu merusak rencanaku" akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata pelan.

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia lebih memilih diam. Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kubilang, si Byun itu merusak rencanaku!" ulang Kyungsoo. Kali ini nadanya memiliki penekanan di tiap kata.

"Aku mendengarnya Kyung-" jawab Chanyeol.

"Biasanya kau langsung menasehatiku ini itu. Jangan berurusan dengan si Byun lah. Jangan meladeni si Byun lah. Kau tahu aku tidak selemah itu!" cibir Kyungsoo.

"Buktinya kau yang berdarah, lihat…" tunjuk Chanyeol pada sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Cih, si Byun hanya berhasil memukulku sekali kau tahu, sedangkan aku berhasil memukul perutnya tiga kali!" dengus Kyungsoo. Lalu ia berdiri, dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Chanyeol tertegun dalam duduknya, apakah pukulan Kyungsoo yang mengakibatkan lengkingan keras yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membuatnya jatuh di koridor tadi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak sengaja membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai, ia tidak berniat akan itu, dan ia tidak mau peduli, karena ingin memberi pelajaran kepadanya.

Tetapi saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil memukul Baekhyun, berarti konteks 'Chanyeol selalu memergoki Baekhyun memukul Kyungsoo' berubah. Mungkinkah Chanyeol salah persepsi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?

"Aish…" Umpat Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar.

TBC~~ 'ㅅ'


End file.
